Blood Brothers
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set after Journey to become heroes with Rumple's sons' relationship damaged than it ever thought possible Bae must come to term with him attacking with Gideon. While Gideon has to admit a hard truth can brothers build a relationship out of love or will their relationship fall to dust?
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Brothers.**

 **Baelfire's POV.**

I'm running in the streets of Storybrooke, and my head is running wild with regret and other emotions. I attacked my little brother who I'm supposed to watch over and protect. But instead of protecting him I put him in a danger one he might not recover from! I arrive at the pawnshop to see a crying Belle sat down on the pavement while an ambulance speeds off towards the hospital.

"Belle, what happened here,"? I ask.

"I-I we were in the shop and I had this hunger one that was killing me and my hands were a pasty white with black veins Rumple cut himself than before I knew it I was drinking his blood," Belle explained and then I realised that the hunger wasn't just something I got Belle was also suffering from it and to clinch this hunger we had to drink blood from our loved ones.

"The ambulance men what did they say is he going to be okay,"? I question without thinking.

"They said he lost a lot of blood and he needs a transfusion," Belle replied this only made me feel more terrible because although I would hate to lose my father again he a lot stronger than Gideon and has lived his life but Gideon is only a child!

"Bae, the blood over your face who's is it,"? Belle questions and I can't help but look down in shame.

"It's Gid... Gideon's blood" I confess shocking Belle who then stands on the pavement.

"What have we become, nevermind how is he did you call an ambulance,"? Belle asked me.

"No, I didn't get a chance Robin burst in and attacked me when she saw Gideon's condition," I explained.

"I have to go home Gideon could be dying my baby could be dying," Belle cried out before I could reply she used her enhanced speed to run from the pawnshop over to the Gold house.

* * *

 **Gideon's POV.**

Everything feels so cold and for a moment. I can't explain like I'm in two places at once trying to stay where I believe I belong but I don't have the strength. There something or rather someone anchoring me back to the land of living a voice so close but so far away.

"Gideon, hang in there, it's not your time," Robin spoke as she uses her light magic to heal me that voice the fear it calls me back and within seconds I find myself gasping for air!

"Robin," I say both to ensure I haven't gone crazy and second to let my best friend know that I'm alive.

"Gideon, oh thank god I thought I almost lost you," Robin cries as she hugs me.

"I guess it's true what they say Golds' don't die easily," I chuckle earning a light punch in my left arm from Robin.

"Don't make jokes like that do you have any idea how scared I was Gideon you almost died," Robin snaps I stand on my own two feet.

"Okay, I'm sorry wait where's Baelfire,"? I asked.

"I don't know and I don't care I threatened to end his immortality," Robin revealed this shocked me, I had some dark moments in my life but I never thought I hear those words come out of her mouth.

"Robin, you threatened to kill him," I snap.

"He hurt you," Robin shouts.

"It wasn't his fault it's mine I didn't think of the consequences when I brought him back," I replied.

"Gideon, you threatened to rip out Fiona's heart if she ever made a move against the people you love," Robin pointed out.

"You just mentioned one of the moments in my life I'm ashamed of I threatened to kill somebody Robin, I threatened to take somebody's life and neither of us wants to lose our souls just by having the thought to kill somebody," I say with honesty.

"Then what do you suggest we do," Robin asks.

"We help him," I said.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gideon's POV.

It's now been a few days since the Heroes Ball and the day Baelfire attacked me. Although my papa is okay in the hospital recovering I can't help but stay as far war as I can from Bae. For the past few nights, I've been staying at Rick's avoiding my family. I haven't seen Henry but I put that down for him trying to bond and build a relationship with his daughter and the mother of his child. I wish I could be as brave as him.

Before I can think to myself any longer I hear the bedroom door open and Rick enters wearing red and black stripped pyjamas bottoms and a red pyjama top.

"You're up at last," Rick said.

"Relax it's only ten," I replied.

"Yeah, and Derek has signed his death warrant," Rick says.

"What has he done now," I asked.

"He rearranged Granny's kitchen cupboards," Rick replies and my face drops in utter fear and laughter.

"Derek is dead nobody touches Granny's kitchen, not even Regina would," I responded.

"I know so hurry up and come downstairs Granny only has so many arrows," Rick joked making me laugh.

* * *

Breakfast went fast and I and Rick had to stop ourselves from bursting with laughter at Granny's reaction to Derek reorganising her kitchen. After I ate breakfast I got changed into some blue jeans an orange t-shirt and put some trainers on with a denim jacket before I made my way to the hospital.

I arrived at the hospital and made my way to papa's room. When I arrived I see papa is awake. I sit on the chair beside him.

"Hey papa," I said.

"I was wondering when you were about to show up pup," Rumple replied making me smile the nickname my papa started calling me at age three.

"How are you feeling,"? I ask.

"Good, pup but less about me and more about my family," Rumple says.

"Mom is getting help from Prue with the whole blood issue since my magic is gone Henry is spending time with Lucy and Henry's father he well I'm not too sure," I spoke and a moment later I regretted my comment I can see a flinch of pain in my father's eyes.

"Speak of Henry's father" Rumple commented at first I didn't know what he meant until I saw Baelfire standing in the room wearing new clothes and his face clean of blood.

"Papa, sorry I couldn't come sooner I had to go to Pruedence for help," Baelfire says being in the same room as Bae terrifies me.

"It's okay my boy you're here now," Rumple replies.

"I'm going to leave you two alone," I said as I got out of the chair only to find my hand being grabbed by my papa stopping me.

"No, don't go, Gideon, it's not every day I get to see my two sons in the same room," Rumple replied and that just only makes me feel trapped.

"Please don't Gideon, I haven't seen you in a while," Baelfire begged.

"I've been staying at Rick's for the past few days," I spoke.

"I know I tried visiting the other day but I couldn't enter the house and Prue explained why" Baelfire replied.

"A vampire can't enter a home occupied by someone who isn't a vampire unless they're invited in," I say surprising my father and Bae.

"How did you know,"? Baelfire asked.

"Prue told Robin and Robin told me I asked Rick and his family not to invite you in," I admitted.

"Why" Baelfire questioned hurt at the reason for being not allowed to enter the Riding Hood home.

"I didn't want to get hurt," I said before walking out of the hospital room.

"Papa" Baelfire spoke.

"Go after him Baelfire," Rumple whispered before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Baelfire's POV.

After what papa said I ran after Gideon. I didn't, however, use my enhanced speed because hospitals can be busy at times and I need more time to practice it. By the time I reach Gideon he only just left the hospital. What Gideon said only a minute ago cut me like a knife.

"Gideon" I call out.

"Bae, please leave me alone," Gideon replied why does he have to be so stubborn I think to myself.

"You will never be alone family makes sure of that," I said and Gideon turns.

"Bae, what do you want from me"? Gideon snaps.

"I want to know why you didn't want to see me," I said.

"It doesn't matter," Gideon says.

"Well, I think it does so tell me, Gideon, I didn't wait three hundred years to have a little brother who hates me," I spoke.

"I didn't want to see you because I'm ashamed and scared I'm ashamed I brought you and mom back cursing you to live an existence you don't deserve to have to live a life were you have to drink blood just to stand if I knew this would have been the consequences I would never have brought you back," Gideon shouts stunning me.

"You think that bringing me and Belle back was a mistake," I reply.

"No, yes I should have just brought you back into this world the way you left it," Gideon said.

"Gideon you didn't curse us you gave us a gift you gave us a second chance at life you let me have a second chance with my son and allowed me to get to meet my granddaughter how can I be cursed when I got a second chance with my family," I replied meaning every world.

"But the blood drinking," Gideon says.

"I can handle a little blood drinking to be with my family and sure, Belle can too now what about feeling scared," I spoke.

"I'm scared to be a brother, I didn't just bring you back for Henry or papa I brought you back because I wanted my big brother" Gideon confessed shocking me, I thought he would be the one to least me since he never met before I came to him in a dream.

"You wanted me," I said wanting him to confirm what he just said.

"Yes, I wanted you I still want you to be my brother me, Rick and Robin are family nothing will change that but he can't replace you and no one can replace him I just wanted a day with my big brother," Gideon replied.

"Then let's have a day with me," I say.

"What"? Gideon questions.

"You heard me kid let's have today be our day together we go watch a movie get some food anything," I reply.

"You mean it," Gideon said.

"I mean it," I said and I soon see a smile on Gideon's face.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gideon and Baelfire found themselves after watching one of the latest comic book adaptions at Granny's diner. The two are sitting in their small booth their quietly for a couple of minutes comparing their physical looks to one another. In reality, they looked a lot of like but also very different. Baelfire has lived many lifetimes granted his earlier years before his father became the Dark One and his mother left he was happy roaming the woods. But Baelfire has learned countless lessons throughout his centuries-old life he learned every day we live is a gift and we're not always guaranteed a tomorrow! Both boys are similar in the sense they both lost their mothers Bae's ran off with a pirate without saying goodbye. While Belle died sacrificing herself for her child.

"What do you want to eat"? Baelfire asks Gideon.

"I don't know but it has to be something under five dollars because that's all I have" Gideon replied looking down at one of the menus.

"Don't worry about paying Giddy, it's my treat," Baelfire said surprising Gideon.

"With what money no offence but you've only just recently risen"? Gideon questions.

"When you were in the Lost Realm, I did a few shifts at the pawnshop" Baelfire explained.

"Okay, can I have the Backyard BBQ and a soda please," Gideon says.

"Sure thing squirt I'll be back in a second" Baelfire replies as he gets out of the booth walks over to the counter.

* * *

The two enjoyed eating their meals Baelfire got himself a classic cheeseburger with extra fries and cola. While sticking to his word he got Gideon the Backyard BBQ meal with a lemonade. The two easily devoured their meals but remained seated in the booth to let their meal digest a little more before leaving. The two drank little mouthfuls of their drinks here and there.

"I never pictured this before," Gideon said.

"Pictured what"? Baelfire asks.

"Sitting here with you, I guess since I didn't know you there was no point in me trying to imagine how it would go" Gideon replied.

"A lot of miracles happen in Storybrooke" Baelfire spoke.

"They sure do," Gideon says.

"Now, with me and Belle back and the Black Fairy defeated do you think you'll ever practice magic again mini Dark One"? Baelfire asked adding in a new nickname which makes Gideon frown.

"Apart from spinning straw into gold, no" Gideon replied.

"I'm surprised at that Gideon" Baelfire commented being genuine.

"Really" Gideon spoke he knew Baelfire wasn't the biggest fan of magic but he also knew Bae has witnessed and learned of magic doing some great and good things.

"You're very skilled being able to create a new brand of magic at age fourteen and bringing three people back from the dead that's something very few get to say," Baelfire said.

"Creating Vocalisation wasn't all my doing Prue developed it too, in fact, I don't think I would have been able to bring you guys back without her," Gideon said blushing unintentionally not feeling comfortable when people pay him comments.

"But still do you think you miss it"? Baelfire questioned.

"I don't know I'm not even sure if my Vocalisation and Gatekeeper powers will be restored they were heavily used up in the battle against Fiona the only magic I have left is dark and it comes with a voice in my head," Gideon said.

"The voice in your head how long has it been there"? Baelfire asked.

"Ever since I was about five or six it taunted me, still does but every once in a while when I had no friends at school it use to tell me stories" Gideon spoke.

"Stories what stories"? Baelfire felt compelled to ask considering the Darkness isn't really an entity of kindness but rather cruelness and horrible motives!

"Something about a magical vault filled with secrets and adventures tunnels that led to doors that could take you almost anywhere and everywhere you wanted" Gideon described smiling for a moment looking back at one of the few times he and his inner darkness got along.

"You look awfully happy remembering a story that the Darkness told you about squirt" Baelfire comments making Gideon tense up for a moment before Gideon replies.

"Happy why would I be happy" Gideon spoke losing his smile.

"Because a moment ago you had a massive smile on your face did you ever want to go this vault of magic and secrets for five-six-year-old it sounds rather exciting"? Baelfire asked.

"Promise you won't tell mom and papa," Gideon says.

"Not unless they ask me directly no," Baelfire told Gideon.

"I kind of did it sounded like an adventure from one of my books and I thought it would be my own story that I could tell other people about" Gideon replied.

"Well it's good that you never went look although I doubt you would have found anything at that age," Baelfire said.

"Maybe you're right" Gideon spoke.

"Just don't get any ideas squirt about hunting for this vault of magic otherwise I might have to tell our parents," Baelfire says in a rather stern tone.

"It didn't take you long to get into the bossy big brother mode did it bloodsucker" Gideon replied giving Baelfire a nickname at first Baelfire flinched at his nickname 'bloodsucker' but realised that Gideon had accepted what happened a couple of days ago and is trying to move on.

"I'll let that slide Gideon just this once" Baelfire spoke.

"Where are we going next"? Gideon asks.

"I don't know anywhere you want," Baelfire says.

"I guess we could go back to the pawnshop Henry is out with Laurel and Lucy trying to convince her to move in with him since she has no place to stay here apart from Granny's and Henry wants to be under the same roof as his daughter," Gideon said.

"It sounds like a plan," Baelfire said.

* * *

The two after paying their bill left the diner and made their way to the pawnshop. The two arrived at the pawnshop to see nobody there but Baelfire noticed a note written on a piece of paper on the counter informing them that Belle was at the hospital visiting Rumple. Baelfire and Gideon locked the pawnshop's door and walked over into the backroom. In the backroom, they sat on the small single bed which Gideon used whenever he was feeling sick and his parents had to work so they could keep an eye on him. The duo couldn't find a TV so instead, Gideon pulled out the shop's tablet and the two went through the many Disney films and chose to watch 101 Dalmations.

The movie flew by and the two reached the scene with Cruella's car crash.

"Cruella was actually a resident of Storybrooke at one time," Baelfire told Gideon.

"What, mom and papa never told me this" Gideon replied.

"Well, Cruella wasn't Storybrooke's favourite resident especially when she kidnapped Henry to use against Emma" Baelfire revealed to Gideon.

"What did Emma do"? Gideon asks.

"She protected Henry nothing else," Baelfire told Gideon, he didn't mention Emma killing Cruella because he knew that would damage his view of the almighty saviour.

"So where is she now she couldn't have just disappeared"? Gideon questions.

"She escaped Emma luckily for her but she is made one fatal mistake the part of the cliff she was running from Emma on broke off and Cruella fell to her death" Baelfire lied feeling that Gideon was too young to know that heroes can make mistakes of that kind and grow to regret them for the rest of their lives.

"Did anybody steal her jewellery, a coat or a car they must be worth a fortune after all"? Gideon asks.

"Why would anybody steal jewellery, a coat or a car" Baelfire replied.

"Henry told me, you stole the yellow bug before Emma so you tell me," Gideon says with a grin.

"You cheeky squirt" Baelfire chuckled as he swiftly and discreetly moved his left arm over to Gideon's back then he tickles Gideon's back causing Gideon to jump off the single bed in a fit of laughter.

"B-Ba-Bae that was not funny" Gideon lightly snapped trying to end his fit of laughter.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Days flew by since The Gold brothers watched 101 Dalmations. Rumple would soon be discharged from the hospital. To celebrate Rumple's recovery and the discovery of little Lucy. The Gold family decided to spend the night on the Gold estate in the back garden having a family BBQ. The people present at the family BBQ are Belle, Rumple, Elizabeth along with Hazel, Baelfire, Henry, Lucy and Laurel with Gideon. Emma and Regina planned to arrive shortly later because they have to deal with some important Storybrooke issues. Rumple was standing at the BBQ tending to the burgers, sausages, corn the cob etc. While Belle was making all kinds of drinks some alcoholic for the adults and non-alcoholic for the kids.

"When are Grandma and Grams expected to be here"? Laurel asked.

"Soon they have some Storybrooke issues to deal with" Henry replied as he did a little dance with a giggling Lucy.

"I just hope they can figure out how to break that seal so Lucy isn't trapped here," Laurel says looking at her ex and her baby.

"I thought you like Storybrooke," Henry says.

"I do it's just with Fiona here I just don't her to break free and Lucy having nowhere to run" Laurel spoke.

"Fiona is locked away under a dozen of spells and the shackles my mom put on her prevents her from practising magic Laurel, we will find a way to end the seal," Henry said.

"Most of the food is ready" Rumple announced.

"Ah good I'm starving," Baelfire said.

"It feels so strange to be out of the Lost Realm" Elizabeth commented.

"I know what you feel I remember every night at the Lost Realm counting down how many nights I've spent there," Hazel said.

"I remember when Rumple was little the first night of summer we had a small buffet it wasn't much but the smile on his little face made it seem like a feast," Elizabeth says.

"This BBQ has one person missing" Belle spoke as she handed drinks out to those present.

"Gideon where is he," Laurel asked.

"I think I know" Baelfire replied before walking inside from the back garden and up to Gideon's room.

* * *

Baelfire finds himself standing in between Gideon's bedroom door. Gideon is sat on his clean bedroom which he was hesitant at first to enter throwing various items into a cardboard box. Baelfire decides to make his presence known by doing a cliche cough earning Gideon's attention. Gideon turns to face Baelfire and smiles still kneeling down on the floor.

"Hey there Dracula" Gideon said using another nickname.

"What are you doing squirt"? Baelfire asks.

"Having a clear out" Gideon replied.

"You're not throwing away your books are you"? Baelfire questioned from he noticed watching Gideon up in the Heavens before he was resurrected that Gideon is book crazy.

"What no I'm just getting rid of a few things I don't and won't need anymore," Gideon told Baelfire.

"A bit suspicious that my fourteen-year-old brother is having a clear out and wants nobody to see what it is," Baelfire says making Gideon chuckle.

"Okay you caught me, officer I have straw made out of gold that I plan to exchange for a lifetime supply of candy" Gideon joked making Baelfire roll his eyes Baelfire walks over to Gideon.

"Cute squirt" Baelfire spoke as Gideon stands onto his own two feet Gideon puts the cardboard box filled with the items he intends to give away on his bed.

"I'll be down in five" Gideon replied Baelfire glances down at his little brother's bed and notices a worn small brown teddy bear that has a little bowtie made out of blue silk Baelfire picks it up before speaking.

"If you're throwing things away then you better put this in the box," Baelfire told Gideon and his younger brother went to grab the small bear but Baelfire is too fast and holds the bear up to the ceiling.

"No, Mr Cuddles" Gideon snapped as he jumped and grabs the small bear off Baelfire and places the bear near his pillows.

"Awh little boys and their bears" Baelfire gently teased nudging Gideon playfully.

"Grandpa gave it to me when I was five it was the last birthday present the last present I got from him" Gideon revealed.

"What do you mean the last present from your grandpa"? Baelfire questions instantly feeling guilty about the light teasing.

"What I said grandpa could never really accept mom and papa whether they were together, separate or co-parenting papa tried to get along with him for mom sake I just wanted a grandpa you know one that would tell me stories about mom and what it was like to live in the Enchanted Forest before the curse and the ogre wars and I guess me being close with both my parents got to grandpa it's my fault if I wasn't close to papa then grandpa would still be in my life today" Gideon tells Baelfire while avoiding eye contact not wanting another outburst of negative emotions.

"Hey, Gideon look at me" Baelfire replies as he gently turns Gideon's head to face him.

"Don't you dare think for a second it's your fault Moe just decided he wanted nothing to do with you or his daughter because he couldn't move past his pride it's his fault that he couldn't accept the love mom and papa have for each other and it's especially not your fault that Moe can't see that you inherited our parents greatest quality" Baelfire tells Gideon who looks at him surprised he never expected a speech like this from Baelfire.

"And what quality is that"? Gideon questions his older brother and Baelfire can't help but feel awful that Gideon doesn't recognise the quality.

"The ability to love somebody who neglects their needs even if it brings you pain and the hope that one day it will change" Baelfire spoke making Gideon smile brightly.

"I think it's time to join the party we're just missing one thing the camera," Gideon says as he points over to the camera Baelfire picks up the camera and faces Gideon.

"I'll be down in a second there just one more thing I have to bring down," Gideon said.

"Promise squirt" Baelfire replied.

"Promise" Gideon spoke and seconds later Baelfire left the bedroom and made his way out into the back garden before Gideon picks up the cardboard box he walks over to one of his bedroom walls and picks up the medium-sized college that consists of photos of Gideon and his friends along with his parents.

Gideon walks downstairs then walks outside into the back garden where everyone is waiting for him. Gideon walks over to the garden table where he puts down the college and walks over to Elizabeth and Hazel. Gideon then hands over the medium-sized cardboard box to Hazel. Hazel lifts the lid of the cardboard box off and hands it over to Elizabeth. Hazel looks down at the content of the box and sees various magical ingredients and notes about Vocalisation magic! Hazel then looks straight at Gideon before speaking.

"Gideon, why are you giving me your notes on Vocalisation magic and these ingredients"? Hazel asked.

"You, Prue and Robin are the only ones who practices Vocalisation magic Hazel it's only right that you have them" Gideon replied.

"But these are your Gideon, you might need them for a spell or potion," Hazel says.

"No, I won't Hazel, I needed Vocalisation to bring back my mom and Baelfire it served its purpose and besides Vocalisation wasn't my only magic," Gideon told everyone.

"Gideon practising Dark Magic isn't the healthiest to practice," Rumple tells Gideon.

"I have the most powerful magic of all and it isn't dark its love the love I have for my friends, my parents" Gideon replies as he walks back over to the garden table and picks up the collage of photos the collage is almost full only having a space for one more picture.

"The collage it only has one space left for a photo" Belle points out.

"Not for long I think I have the perfect photo to fill this gap," Gideon said.

"Which is," Laurel says.

"A family photo of course with all you" Gideon announced putting the college to one side.

The Gold family huddled to together and smiled as Baelfire took the photo. The new and improved Gold family knew that no matter what evil whether it's Fiona or someone worse than they faced they would win because they had something evil could never understand love.

End of Blood Brothers.


End file.
